Bonkers Adventures Chronicles Series
Bonkers Adventures Chronicles is a TV series made by AnimatedFan195. It appeared on Google Drive in the near future. Here's the list of heroes, villains, and episode of the show. 'Heroes:' *Bonkers D. Bobcat, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, Jitters A. Dog, Fawn Deer, Roderick Lizzard, Tuttle Turtle, Tanya Trunk, Marsupilami, Maurice the Gorilla, Stuart the Elephant, Shnookums & Meat, Pith Possum, Tex Tinster, The Mad Hatter and the March Hare, Sebastian the Crab, J. Thaddeus Toad, Weddy Vanderquack, Goofy and Max Goof, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzie), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, and Kronk *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock *Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike *Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs *Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria *Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Cody, Sierra, Harold, Leshawga, Tyler, Linsday, Mike, Zoey, Owen, and Izzy *Danny, Sawyer, and Pudge *The Berenstain Bears *Team Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear, Princess Mira Nova, XR, and Booster) *Hubie, Rocko, and Marina *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, and Cindy Bear *Aladar, Neera, Eema, Baylene, Pilo, Yar, Zini, and Suri *Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy *Terk and Tantor *Louis the Alligator *Genie *Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie *Fu Dog *Rutt and Tuke *Roger Rabbit * Rex, Dweeb, Woog, and Elsa *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, Fat Crow, Straw Hat Crow, Glasses Crow, and Peacher Crow *Berloiz, Marie, and Toulouse *Bernard, Bianca, and Jake *Zacky and Ivy *Jeff and Tammy *Xiro *Robin Hood and Little John *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, and Maximus *Wreck-It-Ralph *Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tamago *Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf the Snowman *Alice *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and Friend Owl *The Smurfs *The Chipmunks and the Chipettes *Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stromfly, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, BarfBelch, Snoutlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, and Meatlug *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck * Romeo and Juliet * Francis * Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Granny Rose, and Shira * Ttark and Zoboomafoo * Woody Woodpecker 'Villains:' *Pete, Fat Cat, Wart, Mole, Mepps, Snout, Grumbles the Grizzly, Norman the Poacher, Dr. Robotink, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Edruardo the Leopard, Wrongo, Arthur and Cecil, and Constantine the Frog *Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) *Red Claw, Screech, and Thud *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stromy) *Sheldon J. Plankton *Makunga *Mal *Darla Dimple and Max *Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed *Percival McLeach and Joanna *Warp Darkmatter *Carmen Sandiego *Drake *Dick Dastardly and Muttley *Kron and Bruton *Shere Khan *Yzma *Clayton *Dr. Facilier *The Preadtors *Marvin McNasty *The Queen of Hearts *Mother Gothel *King Candy *Professor Callaghan *Prince Hans *Prince John *Ronno *Gargamel and Azrael *Merlock and Dijon *Mr. Swackhammer * Claudandus * Oscar, Zeke, and Lenny * The Grand Duke of Owls 'Episode Guide:' 'Season 1:' *Episode 1: To the Rescue (Part One) *Episode 2: To the Rescue (Part Two) *Episode 3: To the Rescue (Part Three) *Episode 4: To the Rescue (Part Four) *Episode 5: Ash's Birthdy Party *Episode 6: Welcome to Australia *Episode 7: Constantine's Evil Plan *Episode 8: No More, Mr. Nice Guy! 'Season 2:' *Episode 9: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (Part One) *Episode 10: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (Part Two) *Episode 11: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (Part Three) *Episode 12: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (Part Four) *Episode 13: King Louie Swings In *Episode 14: Bonkers vs. Captain Pete *Episode 15: Bonkers Goes to Hollywood *Episode 16: Bonkers Saves Marsupilami 'Season 3:' *Episode 17: Once Upon a Timon (Part One) *Episode 18: Once Upon a Timon (Part Two) *Episode 19: Once Upon a Timon (Part Three) *Episode 20: Once Upon a Timon (Part Four) *Episode 21: A Wedding for Bonkers and Fawn Deer *Episode 22: Prince Hans' Return *Episode 23: An Adventure of Disneyland *Episode 24: Total Drama's Surprise On! Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof